


Worries

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone worries about things and Tom has to help Bill when he's anxious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worries

**Author's Note:**

> For anonymous :) who requested Tom & Bill family fluff... w/ hints of angst

**Title:** Worries  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel  
 **Pairing:** none  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Everyone worries about things and Tom has to help Bill when he's anxious.  
 **Author's Notes:** For anonymous :) who requested Tom  & Bill family fluff... w/ hints of angst  
 **Word count:** 739  
[Long Fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393184.html) | [HP Short fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393945.html) | [All Other Short Fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393419.html) | [Series Fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393693.html)

When Tom walked into Bill's room, one thing he did not expect to see was Bill, curled up at one end of the bed looking honest to god terrified. They had come home for a short stay with their parents and Tom had been out to visit someone while Bill had opted to stay home. He had definitely not thought that he would return to find a scene like the one he was looking at.

"Bill," he said and quickly crossed the space between himself and his twin, "what's wrong?"

Bill leant into him the moment he was in range and Tom could feel Bill trembling. Very little could turn Bill into a wreck, half the time Bill kept Tom together, so this was a shock.

"Mum and Gordon," Bill said in little more than a whisper.

"What about Mum and Gordon?" Tom asked, becoming more anxious by the second.

Bill looked up at him from where Bill had been leaning against his chest and Bill's eyes were big and scared.

"They were shouting, Tomi," Bill told him, "at each other. Shouting really loudly."

Suddenly Bill's abject fear began to make sense.

"You don't think ..?" Bill all but whispered.

Tom gathered Bill tightly into his arms. If there was one thing that had scarred Bill more than anything else during their childhood it was when their parents had split up. There had been lots of shouting before that had finally happened and neither of them could forget it even though they had only been young. It was one of the reasons they were still so close; seeing their parents split had affected both of them deeply and they clung to each other because of it. It was why Bill would climb into Tom's bunk when they were on tour, needing to be hugged, and why losing people was something that scared Bill more than anything else in the world. Tom had his own fears too, but it was Bill who needed him now.

"No," he reassured his beloved twin, "I'm sure it's nothing like that. You know that mum has a temper; it was probably just something silly. I saw Gordon when I was coming in and he seemed fine. How long have you been up here worrying?"

He clearly felt some of the tension leave Bill at his words, but he held on nonetheless. Bill had managed to work himself up and Tom was well aware it would take sometime to fix it.

"About an hour," Bill admitted quietly.

That was another one of Bill's problems; Bill was a brooder. When Bill got an idea into his head it was difficult to shift it.

"You idiot," Tom said, but not in an unkind tone, "you hid up here and probably missed when they kissed and made up. You know Mum's just like us; she shouts, but then it's over and everything is forgotten."

They had both inherited their mother's temperament.

Bill didn't say anything for a while, just stayed tucked under his chin, but Tom could feel Bill beginning to relax properly.

"Are you sure?" Bill asked eventually.

Tom pulled away them and made sure Bill was looking directly into his eyes.

"I'm sure," he said in a very positive tone, "Mum and Gordon are fine, just the way they always have been. No one is going anywhere."

Tom was the big brother, the one who was supposed to look after Bill, but they always looked after each other usually. When one needed strength the other was there to provide it and Tom sat there as Bill's rock for a long moment. Finally Bill smiled just slightly.

"I'm being a moron aren't I?" Bill said in a somewhat sheepish tone.

"Only a little bit," Tom promised, but couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face now that the crisis was over.

Bill cheeks went just a tiny bit pink.

"Come on," he said, deciding that it was time to forget everything, "let's go raid the fridge. We're still teenagers; we're supposed to eat our parents out of house and home."

That made Bill laugh and Tom felt his heart swell at his success. No matter what, whether it was a real problem or a perceived one, they would always be there for each other and he firmly believed that together they could take on the whole world and win. That was just the way it was.

**The End**


End file.
